Celos de hada
by Hanaa Yami
Summary: Dicen que los celos es una respuesta emocional,cuando algo que es propio se ve amenazado por otra persona o cosa. Cuando las hadas de Fairy Tail descubran ese sentimiento ¿Como terminara todo? ¿En destrozos? ¿O por primera vez los magos de Fairy Tail serán pacíficos? Multiparejas:3er One-Shot:Jerza
1. Celos electrizantes-Laxus

**Y heme aquí estrenando este fandom, cuando me recomendaron Fairy Tail nunca creí que me iba a gustar tanto, convirtiéndose en uno de mis animes favoritos.**

**Como es la primera vez que escribo sobre esto no se si me saldrán bien las personalidades de los personajes, así que espero su paciencia y sus buenos consejos para ayudarme a mejorar.**

**El fin de este fanfiction será de diversos One-Shot de parejas del Gremio ect, ustedes podrán votar por la siguiente(al final lo explico mejor)**

**Y he decidido empezar por mi pareja favorita de Fairy Tail.**

**Espero hacerles pasar un agradable rato leyendo esto que ha salido de mi imaginación.**

**Declaimer: Fairy Tail no es mío, sino de su creador Hiro Mashima, yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes, solo la historia es de mi autoría.**

* * *

_One-Shot Numero 1_

_Pareja: LaMi con leve Freed-Mirajane._

_N de palabras: 1,502._

* * *

Laxus tenía muchas ganas de freír, y no era algo sino alguien, y ese alguien era nada más ni nada menos que su admirador y fanboy amigo Freed Justine.

Su peli verde compañero estaba tranquilamente sentado en la barra de piernas cruzadas, una mano en su barbilla completaba su postura, y estaba hablando demasiado cerca, según Laxus, de la bella Mirajane.

Hacía ya varios días que esos dos, repito, según Laxus, pasaban todos los jodidos días juntos. El no podía acercarse a pedir una cerveza como es debido, o para hablar con la peliblanca un poco.

Freed traidor, maldito traidor.

El nieto de Makarov los observaba desde la lejanía en un rincón remoto del gremio. ¡Pero por Mavis que furioso estaba! Nadie tenía el coraje de acercarse a esa parte del gran salón, por miedo a perder sus vidas.

Las chispas que salían de Laxus, junto a su mirada asesina que no podía ocultar, hacia acojonar hasta el más hombre entre los hombres.

Hasta Erza, que aunque no tenía miedo, sabía que no era aconsejable acercarse al perturbado Laxus.

Todos los magos del gremio miraban con miedo y confusión al rubio, bueno…casi todos. Freed seguía en su mundo junto con Mirajane, entretenidos por la charla que ambos compartían, o al menos eso parecía.

Eso hizo que la Magia Eléctrica de Laxus explotara una silla, logrando dar más miedo y tensión al ambiente.

Natsu fue el único que tuvo la valentía, o más bien la estupidez, de acercarse al rubio para ver que ocurría.

-¡Hey Laxus!-Exclamo el Dragon Slayer, levantando un brazo en señal de saludo.- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estas estreñido?-Ohh gran error Natsu, pero apreciamos tus agallas.

El poseedor del rayo quito su vista de la barra para posarla en Natsu, la vista asesina y saatanica junto con el gruñido ronco y terrorífico que le regalo al pobre pelirrosa dejaría sin aliento a cualquiera, hizo que todas las personas que observaban la escena, exclamaran un gemido del susto y dieran un pequeño paso para atrás, buscando seguridad.

En cuanto a Natsu, se había quedado petrificado en el lugar, como si Evergreen hubiera hecho de las suyas, una gotita de sudor se resbalaba por su sien, la gélida mirada de Laxus le recordaba a la temible Titania.

-Largo de aquí.-Susurro el hombre con voz de sepulcro al pobre mago de fuego, quien al escucharlo supo que era mejor irse antes de morir joven.

-¡A…Aye!-Tartamudeo imitando a Happy, para luego irse lo más rápido posible, sin reclamar el mal comportamiento de Laxus.

El Dragon Slayer del rayo observo como Natsu desaparecía de su entorno, y como se escondía detrás de la rubia mujer Lucy y de la Titania. Luego, como si de un robot se tratase, poso sus ojos nuevamente en la barra.

Un Dreyar furioso daba tanto miedo como podría darlo Erza,

Los minutos pasaban y nadie dejaba de clavar la mirada en Laxus, todos se preguntaban que podría pasarle al nieto del maestro.

A excepción de las chicas, claro.

Era evidente que el hombre estaba completamente celoso de su compañero y de la maga de Take Over Mirajane. Todas las mujeres, sacando a la maga de re equipo que solo sonrió, lanzaron un suspiro de chica enamorada. Laxus celoso daba ternura.

¿Pero en qué mundo un hombre tirando rayos daba ternura?

Ah sí, en el de Fairy tail.

-¿Qué creen que le pase a Laxus?-Pregunto Natsu, aun recordando la gélida mirada del rubio. Gray apoyo la pregunta.

-¿Qué no te das cuenta Natsu?-Decía Lucy con ambas manos cubriendo sus mejillas.-Es claro que Laxus está celoso.-

-¿Celoso? ¿Celoso de qué?-Se preguntó Gray.

-Celoso del amor Gray-Sama.-Contesto Juvia con un gran sonrojo en el rostro, recordando la adoración intensa y pasional que ella tenía por el desnudista de hielo.

-¿Amor?-Exclamaron Natsu y Gray, junto con otros hombres que escuchaban la conversación, como Elfman.

-Los hombres son tan idiotas.-exclamo una mujer, mejor conocida como la autoproclamada reina de las hadas, mirando fijamente al mago con trastornos sobre la hombría.-Laxus esta celoso de Freed, eso es seguro.-

-¿De Freed?-Exclamaron todos los magos que escucharon sus palabras.

-¿Pero por qué estaría celoso de su compañero?-Hablo Natsu mirando al de cabellera verde, que aún se encontraba en una charla amena con Mirajane.

-Parece que aun eres muy inocente ¿He Natsu?-Se escuchó de una ebria Cana sosteniendo un barril de cerveza, Macao, Wakaba y Alzack le dieron la razón, después de todo ellos también habían pasado por los celos.

-Es algo que no entenderías Natsu.-Dijo Lucy algo derrotada, sabía que su amigo tenía una mente algo infantil en estos temas.- ¿Verdad Erza?-Mas la peli escarlata nunca contesto-¿Erza?-

La misma se encontraba con su especial pastel de fresas, y nadie podría sacarla de su trance.

-¿Por qué no lo entendería? ¡Explícame Lucy!-Se quejó Natsu.

Pero antes de que Lucy sacara otro sonido de su garganta algo paso. Una risa cálida hizo que todo el gremio quedara en silencio, todos automáticamente posaron su vista en la barra.

Era la risa bella de Mirajane, riéndose por algo que había dicho Freed.

Oh no, no no y no y por siempre no.

Esto es algo que Laxus jamás permitiría, jamás de los jamases.

Si alguien haría reír de esa forma a Mira era él y nadie más. No importa si él no era gracioso.

Laxus se acercó a la barra, dispuesto a terminar con esa conversación, pero algo lo detuvo, algo hizo que sus pies se atornillen a la madera.

Era Mirajane…

Y ella estaba…

Sosteniendo la mano de Freed.

Mierda…Pensaron todos. Esto se pondrá feo, muy feo.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Laxus perdió todo autocontrol.

Al diablo los demás, al diablo todos.

El rubio como un rayo, como un rayo literalmente, subió a la segunda planta del gremio bajo la atenta mirada de todos, incluyendo a Freed y Mirajane. No pensaba bajar, su furia era incontrolable. De hecho…

Freed estaba preocupado ¿Qué le pudo haber pasado a su líder, su modelo a seguir?

Se levantó rápidamente de su asiento para buscar explicaciones, quizás Evergreen y Bickslow sabrían que le pasaba a su Dios.

Sin embargo cuando estaba a punto de llegar a donde dos de los Raijinshuu sintió una corriente eléctrica en su espina dorsal que se elevó hasta su cuello, para terminar electrocutándolo y dejarlo en el suelo, al menos por algunos minutos.

El conjunto de magos del gremio trago seco, era claro quién fue el culpable de esto.

-La…xus…-Susurro la víctima, Freed.

Mientras todo esto pasaba, Mirajane posaba sus ojos al segundo piso de Fairy Tail. Luego fue directo a lavar las copas que se habían juntado en el fregadero, con una pequeña sonrisa que nadie vio.

* * *

El Dragon Slayer cumplió su cometido y paso horas en soledad, en un sillón apartado en una de las esquinas, y nadie, ni siquiera Raijinshuu se atrevió a molestarlo.

-Vaya, vaya ¿Laxus que haces aquí?-Se escuchó de la dulce Mirajane, con su típica sonrisa.

Al menos alguien si pudo hablar con el perturbado Laxus.

El rubio no contesto, y se limitó a cruzarse de brazos y mirar en dirección contraria a la razón de su mal humor.

-Un pajarito me ha contado que hoy tuviste un mal día Laxus.-Mirajane incremento su sonrisa mientras juntaba sus dos manos frente suyo.

-Pues te engañaron-Le contesto el Dragon Slayer luego de algunos minutos.-Estoy perfectamente bien.

Si los pajaritos eran todas las mujeres chusmas del gremio, podría darle la razón.

La peliblanca se sentó a su lado en el gran sillón y se dedicaron a un silencio sepulcral por varios minutos, nadie se atrevía a hablar, o quizás no tenían ganas de hacerlo.

-Pues yo creo que mientes.-Dijo finalmente la mujer.

-¿Qué?-El mago del rayo se sorprendió por las palabras de la joven sentada a su lado.

-Desde la barra podía ver como mirabas, eres pésimo disimulando-Sonreía la chica bajo la atónita y sonrojada mirada de Laxus.-Sacando el hecho que el gremio estaba más callado de lo normal, eso significaba que algo sucedía.-Seguía con su relato.-Y ese algo, o más bien, ese alguien estaba infundiendo terror con celos incontrolables. Además, tu electrocutaste a Freed ¿No es así? Ahora está deprimido en una esquina pensando que cosa vil ha hecho para haber perdido tu lealtad.-Termino de decir Mirajane mientras largaba una pequeña y femenina carcajada.

Laxus abrió los ojos de par en par, sintiendo como sus mejillas se coloreaban por la sangre que subía a sus pómulos. Lanzó mil y un maldiciones hacia su persona, hacia Mirajane y hacia Freed, mientras la mirada color mar lo observaba divertida.

-Algún día me gustaría saber el porqué de tu mal humor Laxus…-Dijo con fingida inocencia, para luego levantarse y encaminarse a la barra a seguir con su trabajo, todo esto bajo la atenta mirada del hombre.

Si, Laxus estaba celoso, tenía unos celos electrizantes.

Cada hombre del gremio, de Magnolia y de todo el mundo debía saber que Mirajane Strauss "_La demonio"_era de él y de nadie más.

Y algún día tendría los cojones para hacerlo oficial.

* * *

**Y bueno ¡Eso es todo!**

**He de decir que tenía un poco de miedo al escribir este pequeño One-Shot ¡Pero espero que sea de su agrado!**

**Y como este espacio será para múltiples parejas, como dije anteriormente, ustedes decidirán quién es la siguiente en la lista que hay a continuación.**

_1-Natsu-Lucy_

_2-Gray-Juvia._

_3-Erza-Jellal._

_4-Elfman-Evergreen._

_5-Gajeel-Levy._

_6-Loke-Aries._

**¡Voten con un Review cual quieren que sea la siguiente! Y si quieren que otra pareja aparezca, dígname también, que la añadiremos al conteo. Cada One-Shot es individual así que no importa que pareja sea, no están ligadas entre si.**

**En cuanto a actualizaciones, tratare de subir un One-Shot por semana, escribiendo claro, de la pareja ganadora de la semana.**

**¡No olviden comentar que tal les pareció!**

**¡Nos vemos! ¡Les agradezco mucho por leer desde el fondo de mi kokoro!**

**¡Abrazo! ¡Aye!**


	2. Celos de hielo-Gray

**¡Hola de nuevo! ¡Aquí les traigo el nuevo One-Shot de las múltiples parejas del fic!**

**Y esta vez le ha tocado a: ¡Gruvia!**

**He elegido al azar, ya que fueron 4 votos para Jerza, y otros 4 para Gruvia, y cerrando los ojos elegí uno al azar y ha ganado este.**

**No se preocupen los fans del Jerza, ese One-Shot llegara en cualquier momento.**

**¡Espero disfruten este One-Shot de esta pareja!**

**Además quiero pedir disculpas por la tardanza, pero no encontraba como hacer el One-Shot y aún tengo dudas de cómo me salió.**

**Pero espero hacerles pasar un agradable rato leyendo esto que salió de mi imaginación.**

**Declaimer: Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima, yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes, solo la historia es de autoría.**

* * *

_One-Shot numero 2_

_Pareja:Gruvia._

_N de palabras:2.163_

* * *

Para Gray, Juvia solo era una compañera más.

¿No es así?

¿Entonces por qué le jodia tanto que la peliazul se haya marchado con el inútil de Lyon?

"No dejare que te metas con una de mis camaradas del Gremio".

Era la excusa que siempre ponía para que Vastia se largara de su vista, sin Juvia con el. A veces lo obedecía, otras le gritaba en el rostro y se llevaba a la muchacha casi a las rastras. Ella, una vez que se había rendido a las insistencias del peliblanco, comenzaba a vivir su fantasía romántica susurrando "Triángulo amoroso" y "Espero que Gray-Sama tenga celos "además, no tenía nada contra el Mago de Lamia Scale.

Pero volviendo al tema principal, Gray Fullbuster se encabronaba cada vez que su hermano se llevaba a su colega.

Y esta era una de esas veces.

El alquimista de hielo, Lyon Vastia, había hecho acto de presencia precipitadamente en el Gremio más fuerte de todo Fiore, según el, solo pasaba por el lugar y decidió saludar.

Escusas, pobres e idiotas escusas.

Pronto las hadas se dieron cuenta de sus obvias intenciones, cuando se acercó a Loxar y la invito a almorzar a un nuevo y elegante restaurante que habían inaugurado ese mismo día.

Gray esperaba que Juvia dijera esas palabras que siempre salían de su boca "Solo iría a esos lugares con Gray-Sama". Pero antes que la chica pudiera contestar, Lyon la tomo de la mano y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los dos magos habían desaparecido.

Pero eso no le importaba a Gray ¿Verdad?

Pero por alguna razón el pelinegro estaba enojado.

Y por alguna otra razón que Gray no supo explicar, ahora se encontraba en el nuevo restaurante ocultándose tras un disfraz, y porque no, tras un menú, mientras observaba al alquimista y a la maga de agua.

¿Por qué el se encontraba espiando la cita…? Perdón, es decir ¿Por qué el se encontraba espiando el almuerzo de dos de sus amigos?

¿Por qué no se encontraba entrenando o molestando a Natsu? O incluso ¿Por qué no se encontraba desnudándose por ahí?

Pero no, el pelinegro estaba sentado en su mesa de incognito, y con un humor de perros. Escuchando atentamente lo que Lyon Vastia y Juvia Loxar tenían para decir.

-¿Qué pedirás Juvia?- Pregunto Lyon a la chica.

-Todo es muy costoso, Lyon-Sama.-Contesto avergonzada la maga, de verdad no quería hacer gastar tanto al peliblanco.

-No pienses en eso, todo va por mi cuenta.-Le sonrió el mago a la chica, para después volver a mirar la carta buscando que comer.

-Gracias Lyon-Sama.-Sonrió Juvia.

Gray pensó en ese momento que su compañera decía mucho la frase "Lyon-Sama" y eso… le molesto un poco, por no decir que en ese momento doblo un pobre tenedor, víctima de las circunstancias.

-Pide lo que desees.-Hablo Lyon una vez más.

-"Pide lo que desees"-Repitió gangosamente Gray. Claramente burlándose de la caballerosidad de Lyon.

¿Qué se creía ese para hacerse el Don Juan?

Lyon inútil.

Gray no se dio cuenta cuando el noble mesero se acercó a preguntar su pedido

-Disculpe Señor ¿Ya ha pensado su pedido?-

Mas el pelinegro no presto atención, estaba muy ocupado espiando a la mesa del frente.

-¿Señor…?-

La concentración de Gray era impresionante.

-¡Señor!-Grito algo cansado el pobre mesero.

-¿He? ¿Qué quieres idiota? ¿No ves que estoy ocupado?-Gray no era el hombre más educado del planeta que digamos en este momento.

-So…Solo venía a preguntar su pedido Señor.-El pobre hombre estaba a punto de ocultarse debajo de una mesa, y pensando para sí mismo que el dinero que le pagaban no lo valía si debía encontrarse con clientes así.

-Oh entonces.-Dijo Gray mirando la carta y eligiendo al azar.-Dame Poulpe mariné aux escargots, ahora vete.-Dijo pegando la carta del menú en el pecho del mesero.

-¿Esta seguro Señor?-Dijo el hombre sorprendido.

-Sí, sí, ahora vate, me distraes.-A un Gray frustrado le salía el Natsu de adentro.

Y hablando de Natsu…

-¿Qué diablos haces con un bigote Gray?-

-¡Aye!-

-Maldición…- susurro Gray ¿Por qué a Lyon se le ocurría almorzar en el lado exterior del restaurante?

Aumenta el romance, recordó escuchar decir a Lyon.

Al diablo con el jodido romance.

-¿Vienes a comer aquí y no invitas? ¡Que maldito Gray!-Grito Natsu sentándose en la mesa.

Ese grito despertó la alerta de Lyon, volteándose al origen de los sonidos. Más solo vio a un tipo de bigote, muy rarito por cierto, que se encontraba silbando mirando hacia la calle. Se dio vuelta una vez más con una sonrisa, Juvia había comenzado a hablarle.

-Suéltame princesita de hielo.-Se quejaba Natsu desde debajo de la mesa.

-Cállate y ponte esto si quieres estar aquí llamitas, tú también Happy.-Dijo pasándole unos ridículos disfraces, tan ridículos como el de él.

-No me pondré eso idiota.-Natsu protegía su dignidad.

-Entonces te vas.-Dijo cansado Gray.

Unos minutos más tarde Natsu se encontraba sentado, a su lado estaba Happy en una sillita para niños, ambos con ridículos bigotes y ropa extraña.

Lo que hacia la hambruna.

Mientras que Happy hacia los pedidos, Natsu miraba fijamente a su amigo-enemigo.

-¿Y que se supone que haces?-

-¡Yo no estoy espiando a Juvia!-Se defendió Gray.

-¿Esta Juvia aquí?-Pregunto Happy observando el lugar junto con Natsu, para luego verla en una de las mesas junto con Lyon.

Pobre Gray, se ha descubierto completamente solo.

-Estas espiando a Juvia y Lyon.-Afirmo Natsu aguantando una sonora carcajada, ohhh Gray, acabas de darle mucho material a Natsu para que se burle por años de ti.

-¡Claro que no!-Grito Gray, aunque no lo suficiente para que los de alrededor lo notaran.

-Te gussssta.-Dijo Happy enrollando su lengua, con ambas patitas en su hocico.

Natsu comenzó a reír burlonamente, mientras señalaba a su pelinegro amigo con el dedo-Y yo que creía que eras del otro bando Gray.-Dijo entre risas el pelirrosa.

-Cállense joder, si no tienen nada inteligente para decir váyanse.

-Ni hablar, ya pedimos la comida y tenemos hambre.-Respondió Natsu.

-¡Aye!-Dijo el gato azul.

-Nadie los invito.-Se quejaba Gray.

-Vamos Gray somos tus amigos, decir eso no es de hombres.-Se quejó el pelirrosa.

-No soy tu amigo cabeza de flama, y deja de juntarte con Elfman, no te queda bien su doctrina.

-No me digas lo que debo decir hielito pervertido.-Natsu pego la frente a la de su compañero, con una vena palpitante en sus cabezas, Gray había tomado el cuello de la ropa a su compañero.

-Oye Gray.-Dijo el gato con sus patas en su hocico, conteniendo la risa.

-¿Qué quieres Happy?-Pregunto Gray al gatuno sin observarlo.

-Deberías mirar a la mesa del frente.-Contesto Happy comenzando a reír.

Gray en un movimiento lento, sin dejar de agarrar la ropa de Natsu, se volteo a donde le indicaban y se encontró con algo que casi hace explotar sus ojos.

Juvia se encontraba sonrojada, mientras Lyon con una deslumbrante, y sexy sonrisa como dirían las mujeres hormonadas de por ahí, sostenía con ambas manos una de las palmas de las chica.

En ese momento Natsu y Happy se les cruzo el hecho que Gray por alguna clase de hechizo se estaba convirtiendo en una manzana o algo.

La cara del chico estaba roja, muy roja. Sin contar el hecho que estaba convirtiendo a Natsu en una paleta de hielo con la mano que sostenía su ropa.

-¡Suéltame idiota!-Gritaba Natsu tratando de zafarse de sus manos. Lo consiguió después de unos minutos, para luego derretir el hielo que se había acumulado en él. Comenzó a soltar improperios hacia la manzana mejor conocida como Gray, pero el mismo no le hacía ni el más mínimo caso, estaba tratando de luchar con el sentimiento de ir hasta la mesa y cortar y congelar en pedacitos a Lyon,

¿Por qué habría que cortar a Lyon en pedacitos? A él no le importaba lo que sea que hiciera con juvia…

¿Verdad?

Gray maldito tsundere de mierda.

Gray se sentó una vez más en su silla, con ojos cerrados y controlando su instinto asesino, de su cuerpo salió un aura peligrosa y endemoniada.

Todas las mesas a su alrededor se alejaron solo por si acaso, y Happy acerco su sillita a la de su Padre adoptivo, era muy joven para morir y aún no había tenido gatitos con Charle.

Así fue por varios minutos, Gray vigilando la mesa donde de la misma irradiaba romance de parte de Lyon y sonrojos y negaciones de parte de juvia, hasta que su concentración se rompió con un valiente mesero se acercó con la comida para el extraño trio.

Pescados crudos, como no, para Happy.

Una suculenta carne asada para Natsu.

Y un…un… ¿Qué carajo te has pedido Gray?

-Natsu…la comida de Gray se mueve.-Dijo con mucho miedo Happy.

-Joder Gray, si que tienes estomago fuerte.-Decía Natsu observando la comida.

-¿Qué...? ¿Qué es esto?-Decía Gray con la frente azul.

- Es Poulpe mariné aux escargots Señor, es lo que ha pedido.-Comentaba el valiente mesero.-Es pulpo marinado y caracoles. Disfrute su comida.-Dijo el mesero para después irse.

-Pues el pulpo se ve bien pero los caracoles…están vivos.-Dijo Natsu.

-¿Vas a acabar la vida de los caracoles de esa forma Gray? ¡Eres malo!-Lloraba Happy.

-¡Cállate Happy! ¡No comeré esta asquerosidad!-Grito Gray, y planeaba seguir haciéndolo cuando vio cómo su amigo-enemigo tomaba uno de esos pobres caracoles y tomaba el salero.

-Creo que hay que echarle sal, lo he visto en el programa de cocina de lacrima-TV.

-¿Te lo comerás? Eres un asco Natsu.-Decía un nauseabundo Gray.

-¡Asesino!-Aun lloraba Happy.

-Tu eres un marica Gray.-Dijo Natsu.-Te reto a que te comas uno.-El pelirrosa sonrió maléficamente.

-¡Bien!-Grito el pelinegro.

Gray eres un idiota.

Ambos echaron sal ante la atenta mirada llorosa de Happy, al ver como el pobre caracol se retorcía sintieron lastima, aparte de asco. Pero como no querían ser considerados maricas se llevaron a la boca al pobre molusco.

* * *

La gente gritaba y huía del hielo y del fuego que se juntaba en un remolino en toda la calle. Dos personas causaban destrozos con su magia mientras lloraban y gritaban lo asqueroso que había sido probar esa comida, además de improperios a los Chefs y a las personas que habían inventado dicho plato.

Y esta vez los gritos si había sido escuchados por Lyon y Juvia.

Y también ambos ya se habían dado cuenta quienes eran los causantes de los disturbios.

-¡Gray!-Grito Lyon con una vena palpitante en su frente.

-Gray-Sama.-Dijo Juvia sosteniéndose con ambas manos el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

El hielo y fuego se disiparon para dejar ver a dos personas, más bien magos, mirar con un rostro sorprendido. Gray maldijo al ser descubierto, Natsu busco a Happy para irse lo más pronto de ahí.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-Gritaba Lyon bastante furioso ¿Vino a boicotear su cita?

Pues lo había logrado.

-No hacía nada.-Dijo desinteresadamente Gray, cruzándose de brazos y mirando a otro lugar, ah y por cierto, ya no llevaba ropa, más que sus calzoncillos.

-¿Nada? ¡¿Nada?! ¡No me jodas Gray!-Lyon estaba furioso, arruino su cita con Juvia-Chan, y la había ruinado increíblemente mal. Pego su frente a la de pequeño hermano, está la iba a pagar.

-¡Sí! ¡No hacía nada!-Gruño Gray, empujando la frente de su hermano.

-¿Y que hacías aquí? ¿He?-Pregunto Lyon.

-Fue culpa del idiota de Natsu.-En parte había sido cierto.

Gray busco a Natsu con la mirada mas no lo encontró, ni a el ni a Happy.

Ya iban a ver cuándo el volviera al Gremio, par de cobardes.

-Viniste a espiar a Juvia y a mi ¿Verdad?-Lyon estaba furioso, pero en parte, esto le hacía gracia. Su hermano estaba celoso.

-¡Claro que no!-Esta vez no pudo ocultar el sonrojo de sus mejillas.- ¡Porque habría de espiarlos!-

-Porque estabas celoso, tú me dijiste que no te interesaba Juvia, veo que no es cierto.-

-¡Si es cierto! ¡Ella es solo mi compañera de Gremio!-Se excusaba el alquimista.

Pero la cara roja de Gray lo delataba por completo.

Lo lamentamos mucho Gray, ya todos se dieron cuenta.

-¡Gray-Sama! ¡Juvia está muy feliz!-Grito histérica la peliazul mientras tomaba al muchacho del cuello y lo abrazaba con mucho vigor, típico de la Loxar.

-¡Suéltame Juvia!-Gritaba el chico mientras trataba de quitarse a la chica, sin muchos logros.

-¡Gray-Sama!-Dijo con unas lagrimitas asomándose por sus ojos, estaba feliz, muy feliz, pensando que si tenía oportunidades con el hombre.

-Eres tan suertudo Gray.-Hablo Lyon.-No seas idiota, porque si no te juro que te la quitare, y ya no podrás recuperarla.-Dijo el peliblanco, con una sonrisa.

Gray sabía que tenía razón, y mucha.

-No te preocupes, no puedo dejar que te acerques a una compañera del Gremio-Volvió a decir para después alejarse, yendo directamente al Gremio con una enamorada Juvia pegada a su brazo derecho.

-Que así sea…-Susurro Lyon para luego irse, antes que lleguen los meseros a reclamarle el dinero por los destrozos y la comida de su pequeño hermano.

Gray tenía celos, unos celos de hielo, pero jamás iba admitirlo.

Jamás admitiría que estaba pérdida y estúpidamente, enamorado de Juvia Loxar.

Jamás.

* * *

**¡Espero haya sido de su agrado! Me ha costado hacer este One-Shot, no sabía cómo manejar la personalidad tsundere de Gray, por eso me gustaría saber si este escrito les gusto**

**¡Espero que si!**

**Y con esto sacamos al Gruvia del conteo (por ahora) y ponemos el Rowen que ha pedido uno de los lectores.**

_1-Natsu-Lucy_

_2-Erza-Jellal._

_3-Elfman-Evergreen._

_4-Gajeel-Levy._

_5-Loke-Aries._

_6-Romeo-Wendy_

**¿Quién será la próxima pareja? ¡Voten para el próximo One-Shot que quieren!**

**La próxima semana les traeré el One-Shot de dicha pareja más votada.**

**¡Hasta entonces, comenten, voten y díganme si el Gruvia fue de su gusto!**

**¡Gracias por leer desde el fondo de mi kokoro!**

**¡Abrazo! ¡Aye!**


	3. Celos celestiales-Jellal

**Y una vez más me tarde en actualizar, pero tenía tantos exámenes que me estaba volviendo loca. :c**

**Por suerte toda ha terminado y me he hecho un pequeño tiempo para subir este One-Shot.**

**En fin, dejando de lado los endemoniados exámenes. ¡Gracias por los Review!**

**Y con 2 votos, contr *sonido de tambores***

**¡La pareja de este One-Shot será Jerza!**

**No se preocupen los fans de las otras parejas ¡su pareja favorita llegara muy pero muy pronto!**

**Al final del escrito contestare todos los Review c: ya que quiero compartir con ustedes.**

**Ya que siento que cada personita que me deja un Review o lo pone en favoritos o follows me hace inmensamente feliz.**

**Sin más disfruten la lectura.**

**Declaimer: Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima, yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes, solo la historia es de autoría.**

* * *

_One-Shot número 3_

_Pareja:Jerza._

_N de palabras:2.797_

* * *

Jellal no era una persona que se enojara fácilmente, pero si tenía un enorme poder mágico, por ello que era temido por muchos magos de cualquier gremio. Jellal liberaba toda su magia cuando se veía en amenaza, el o alguno de los suyos.

O claro que si, ayudaría a todos en Fairy Tail. En especial a Scarlet.

Cuando demostraron su inocencia luego de unos años Erza lo busco por cielo y tierra y lo llevo casi por los cabellos al Gremio, es decir, lo amenazaba con una espada en su cuello, donde todos felices lo aceptaron como un miembro más de la gran familia,

Claro que Meredy iba con ellos.

Jellal siempre pensó que él no merecía el amor de nadie. Después de lo que hizo a sus amigos y a la peliescarlata no debía obtener respeto de Fairy Tail. Sin embargo, aun después de todo lo que ocurrió en la Torre del cielo, ellos lo acogieron en el Gremio.

El pensaba que ni siquiera merecía haber salido de la cárcel, el merecía pudrirse en esa celda asquerosa.

En otras palabras, era un completo Emo de cabello azul.

Pero Jellal era feliz, aunque no lo pareciera. Solo llevaba la cruz del arrepentimiento en su espalda.

Pero volviendo al presente, el Fernández se encontraba sentado en la barra observando a sus compañeros, haciendo lo típico y habitual de cada día.

Gray y Natsu peleaban, Gajeel se entrometía en la pelea, Levy y Lucy trataban de detener a los inmaduros machos, Mirajane entregaba bebidas y Lissana la ayudaba, Elfman gritaba lo maravilloso que era ser un hombre, Raijinshuu estaba sentado cerca de Laxus admirando su esplendor y Erza estaba sentada a su lado comiendo su adorado pastel.

Ohh el gran enemigo de Jellal.

Ese maldito pastel de fresas que le quitaba toda la atención de la Titania.

Oh vamos Jellal ¿Cómo vas a estar celoso de un pastel?

Pero era que el mago nunca podía hablar cuando Erza tenia pastel, la maga no escuchaba lo que decía y solo contestaba con desinteresados "Aja"

Y eso molestaba mucho al Fernández.

Muchas veces quiso tomar el pastel y aventarlo a la pared, pero sabía que si lo hacía moriría y aún tenía mucha vida por delante. Aún tenía la suficiente cordura para saber que no debía entrometerse entre Erza y su incondicional amor por ese dulce.

Así que sin más, el peliazul se sentó tranquilamente a degustar su cerveza mientras observaba a la peliescarlata comer el triángulo de crema y fresas y pensaba que era un completo estúpido, un idiota anormal por estar celoso de un objeto inanimado.

Que no es un objeto Jellal, era un pastel, un pastel muy delicioso.

La "tranquilidad" de Fairy Tail fue interrumpida cuando las puertas del Gremio se abrieron con gran fuerza, dejando pasar a cuatro sombras, tres de ellas altas, refinadas y elegantes y otra enana y extraña, aunque elegante de todos modos.

A kilómetros se veía quienes se trataban, es por eso que la mayoría del Gremio ni se inmuto y siguió en lo suyo.

Jellal hizo una expresión de sorpresa, no había visto a ninguno de ellos desde los juegos mágicos, y eso había sido hace algunos años.

-Mira.-Hablo el peliazul.

-¿Si?-La mujer lo observo con su típica sonrisa, mientras sacaba brillo a las copas.

-¿A que ha venido Blue Pegasus?-Pregunto mientras veía a Ichiya hacer una pirueta torpe y terminar en el suelo, con su rostro estampado en la madera mientras susurraba su típico men.

-Deben hacer una misión en conjunto con nosotros.-Contesto la sonriente albina.

¡Claro! ¿Cómo pudo olvidar algo así? Si él era uno de los candidatos para ir a esa misión.

El mago celestial se levantó de su asiento, dispuestos a ir a saludarlos, con una expresión serena se acercó al mago del perfume y su trio de seguidores.

Pero algo lo detuvo, he hizo cambiar su semblante tranquilo por uno confuso, lo que veían sus ojos era algo extraño para el.

Hibiki de algún lado había sacado un elegante sillón y en el estaban tres mujeres del Gremio, parecían tensas y confundidas, aunque ya deberían estar acostumbradas al comportamiento de los hombres de Blue Pegasus. Sentadas allí se encontraban Lucy, Cana, aunque esta no le importaba estar allí por su ebriedad y les seguía el juego, y por ultimo Erza.

Si, Erza estaba en el sillón mientras era atendida por Hibiki.

Jellal tuvo que parpadear dos y hasta tres veces para salir de su asombro ¿Qué hacía Erza con esa imitación de hombre?

El miembro de Trimens se encontraba hincado frente a la Maga, tomando su mano, cosa que no le gusto a Jellal por cierto, y le ofrecía un suculento triangulo de pastel, ello no iba a rechazarlo por supuesto.

"¿Conque el rubio se quería ganar la atención de Erza con dulces? ¿He? Que truco tan sucio" pensaba el peliazul mientras observaba como la peliescarlata estiraba sus brazos para recibir el pastel.

Hibiki estuvo a punto de entregárselo cuando sintió una mirada obscura en su espalda, que hizo que temblara de pies a cabeza, se dio vuelta para ver el origen de su mal presentimiento, mas solo encontró el rostro sereno de Jellal Fernández.

El mismo lo saludo con una sonrisa mientras levantaba la palma de su mano, Hibiki imito el gesto y volvió a enfocar la vista en la Titania una vez más, quien ya estaba enojada porque no le entregaban el dulce, el rubio se lo dio finalmente con una sonrisa.

Pero una vez sintió esa mirada asesina que lo haría desaparecer de este mundo en cualquier momento, al darse vuelta se volvió a encontrar con el chico del tatuaje en el rostro, que lo miraba sonriente.

Así fue por varios minutos, Hibiki atendiendo a Erza mientras le decía palabras respecto a su belleza y perfección, hasta que sentía un ser demoniaco detrás de el, pero cada vez que buscaba esa aura solo se encontraba a un Jellal tranquilo y pacifico tomando cerveza.

¿Sería Jellal esa aura obscura que quiere asesinarlo? Pensó Hibiki para si mismo.

Nah Hibiki ¿Cómo podría ser Jellal? Si no había razones, Jellal es un buen chico.

-¡Hibiki, Ren, Eve! ¡Men!-Grito Ichiya.-Vengan conmigo, debemos ir a hablar con Makarov.

Sin más, el trio lo siguió hasta la oficina, Hibiki no se fue sin antes besar la mano de la bella Erza, pero se arrepintió la sentir maldad en el ambiente, luego se fue y quito cualquier pensamiento malo sobre el inocente Jellal.

Claro, el muy inocente Jellal. Ese Jellal que estaba a punto de sacar su ser maligno una vez más.

Erza se daba por aludida, ya que aún no había terminado su tercer pastel, pero lo demás si se dieron cuenta del tenso ambiente que había en el Gremio en este momento ¿Es que acaso había algún ser maligno infiltrado en Fairy Tail? Era como si el mismo Zeref estuviera aquí presente.

Cuando Trimens volvió, dispuestos a seguir amando a las hermosas mujeres, Hibiki trago saliva al sentir la malicia que había, pero aun así sus principios no lo dejaban quedarse tranquilo sin agasajar mujeres. Pero por las dudas fue con otra maga del Gremio, quizás a Mirajane o a su hermana.

El peliazul se acercó a la peliescarlata, quien aún estaba sentada en el lujoso sillón ingiriendo dulces.

-Erza.-Hablo Jellal.

Sin Embargo la mujer no contesto, estaba demasiado concentrada en el amor de su vida.

Perdón, en el segundo amor de su vida El primero era Jellal.

¿Cierto?

-Erza…-Repitió el Mago, Titania esta vez lo miro con su ceño ligeramente fruncido, esperando lo que Jellal tenía para decir.

Por la mente del peliazul paso la interrogante de que si debía molestar a Erza ahora.

-¿Me das pastel?-Pregunto con inocencia, al no saber de qué hablar.

Que idiota Jellal, Erza no comparte su pastel.

La Maga miro al hombre, luego al pastel que aún había en la mesa, después volvió a mirar a Jellal.

¿Eso significaba un no?

Todos asintieron, era claro que la Maga no compartía pastel con nadie.

Pero la multitud se sorprendió cuando Erza tomo una rebanada de pastel y se la obsequio a Jellal.

El mago celestial abrió los ojos de par en par, estaba preparado para la patada que le daría Titania.

El Mago tomo el pastel entre sus manos, ligeramente sonrojado por la expresión que la peliescarlata poseía. Su expresión era sonriente, sus ojos brillaban y tenía las mejillas levemente rosas.

Quizás a la Scarlet le gustaba compartir con el.

Erza hizo señas para que el mago celestial pruebe el pastel, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y de sus ojos brotaban pequeñas estrellas, el hombre obedeció y se llevó un bocado a su boca, degustándolo.

-¿Delicioso verdad?-Pregunto la mujer emocionada.

-Claro.-Respondió Jellal con una sonrisa.

Las hadas observaban la escena con sus quijadas hasta el suelo, otros lo hacían maliciosamente.

El panorama era completamente romántico, Jellal observaba cariñosamente a Erza, y la peliescarlata tenía un sonrojo que competía con su propio cabello, aun así no dejaba de mirar a el peliazul. Pero el glorioso momento fue mutilado cuando Ichiya hizo acto de aparición, interponiéndose entre los dos magos.

Mirajane se tentó a sacar su Satán Soul para matar al hombre.

Y Jellal quiso tomar al pelirrojo del cuello y llevarlo directo al averno y que se pudra hasta el final de sus días.

-¡Erza cariño! ¡Déjame decirte que tu perfum es espléndido el día de hoy! ¡Men!-Dijo Ichiya haciendo poses extrañas.

A Erza le recorrió un escalofrió por toda su espina dorsal, se había olvidado por un momento la actitud que Ichiya tenía con ella.

* * *

Jellal se fue de allí notablemente furioso, pidió un tarro más de alcohol, y se sentó en la barra a observar que el Mago del perfume no haga una estupidez que le costase la vida.

Sabía que Erza podría cuidarse completamente sola, que no necesita que nadie la defienda de magos pervertidos y extraños, pero simplemente no podía quedarse quieto cada vez que un hombre se acercaba más de lo debido a la peliescarlata.

Ese pensamiento hizo que su fuerza se incrementara, y con su magia carbonizo el tarro de cerveza que tenía en su mano con una pequeña explosión.

Todos voltearon a verlo con una gota en sus sienes, pero Jellal no lo noto, estaba demasiado ocupado observando su mano y pensando a dónde diablos se había ido su bebida.

Sin complicaciones, le pidió otra más a Mirajane, quien con una sonrisa pícara se la entrego.

Meredy se encontraba en una esquina del Gremio, hablando tranquilamente con Lucy mientras veía la actitud extraña que tenía su compañero, despidiéndose de la Maga de espíritus celestiales se encamino a la barra con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Oye Jellal.-Dijo Meredy.

-¿Qué ocurre Meredy? Estoy ocupado-Respondió Jellal mientras seguía sigilosamente los pasos de la Titania e Ichiya, sorbiendo de un solo trago su cerveza.

No es un buen momento para emborracharse Jellal…

-Estas celoso.-no era una pregunta, fue una afirmación, la pelirrosa lanzo una carcajada.

-¿Pero qué dices?- Exclamo el peliazul, completamente histérico y con su rostro compitiendo con el cabello de la maga de re equipo.

-¿Entonces por qué te molesta tanto que Erza este con Ichiya?-Sonrió la pelirrosa.

-No me molesta.-Mintió descaradamente el hombre.

Meredy poso una mano en sus labios intentando contener la risa, Jellal era tan malo mintiendo, se notaba a kilómetros los celos que tenía por el mago de Blue Pegasus.

Jellal rodo los ojos y decidió ignorar las carcajadas de la chica.

Por dentro se sentía un estúpido, el más grande los idiotas y furioso, muy furioso ¿Cómo podía enojarse con un hombre como Ichiya? Después de todo era un aliado, un amigo de Fairy Tail. Y además no había hecho nada malo…aun.

Solo estaba gritando halagos a la mujer acompañados de sus típicos ¡Men! Erza lo pateaba dejándolo en la otra punta del Gremio, sin embargo Ichiya sin rendirse volvía con la mujer y repetía sus frases ya conocidas.

La única razón por la que Erza aun no lo había asesinado era porque estaba demasiado ocupada con su rebanada de pastel.

El mago celestial sabía que Ichiya no era un hombre al que haya que vigilar, no había que preocuparse respecto al coqueteo con las mujeres, después de todo se conocía que las mismas lo golpearían hasta dejarlo inconsciente de ser necesario,

Aun así Jellal cargaba con el sentimiento de querer mandar a volar a Ichiya, y por qué no, también a su trio de seguidores

Observo con rostro de poker al dúo de la Scarlet y el mago de Blue Pegasus, se estaba por rendir. Quizás se iría a una misión para no concentrarse en sus pensamientos obscuros.

Listo, estaba decidido, se iría a una misión ahora mismo.

Se levantó de su asiento e hizo ademan de acercarse al tablero de misiones, dio una última mirada a la mujer que habitaba en sus pensamientos.

Quizás no tendría que haber hecho eso, tendría que haberse ido al tablero sin mirar atrás.

Descubrió a el pelirrojo de Blue Pegasus sosteniendo los cabellos escarlata de Erza.

Los cabellos escarlata que por decreto le pertenecían a él, y solo a él.

Ichiya los acerco a su nariz para oler su perfume.

Ese perfume de fresas que solo podía sentir el.

Y sin intención, aunque no es que no le haya gustado, también sintió el aroma del cuello de Erza.

Y con eso, Ichiya termino de firmar su sentencia de muerte, Jellal no pudo soportar ni un minuto más.

Erza tembló, se dio vuelta para darle un fuerte golpe al mago del perfum, cerro su puño y preparo toda su fuerza en él, pero cuanta fue su sorpresa cuando encontró a Jellal detrás de Ichiya, mientras sostenía un hombro de este.

-Hola Jellal-San ¡Men!-El hombre no pareció percibir el peligro ni la aura negativa que el peliazul Irradiaba.

-Jellal…-Susurro Scarlet.

El joven mago celestial miraba fijamente al mago de Blue Pegasus con una sonrisa aparentemente sincera y con los ojos cerrados, tranquilamente se podía decir que en su rostro habitaba la felicidad.

-Ichiya-San…-Cuando Jellal abrió los ojos todos se encontraron con una mirada frívola, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa malévola y malintencionada.

Por un momento Fairy Tail creyó que el antiguo Jellal había regresado.

El rostro del mago era maligno y rencoroso, parecía poseído por Zeref.

Con sus manos tomo las solapas del saco de Ichiya, apretando fuertemente la tela.

-¿O-Ocurre algo Jellal-San?-Pregunto el pelirrojo al hombre que tenía en frente.

El peliazul no se molestó en contestar y lanzo a Ichiya con gran fuerza, directo hacia las puertas del Gremio mientras el mismo gritaba su característica palabra, bajo la sorprendida mirada de todos.

El trio de Blue Pegasus miro con gran impresión a su jefe volando por los aires, pero no duro mucho, ya que su semblante cambio a uno de terror cuando sintieron al Fernández detrás de ellos, casi respirando en sus cuellos. Al igual que Ichiya sufrieron el mismo destino de su líder, Jellal lo tomo de sus sacos y camisas y los lanzo a las puertas del Gremio, golpeándose fuertemente contra la madera.

Erza no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían ¿Qué diablos le había pasado a Jellal?

* * *

Fernández, lejos de haber completado su venganza, se acercó una vez más a los aturdidos hombres, tomo al cuarteto de sus ropas y de una fuerte patada abrió las puertas de Fairy Tail, luego se dirigió al exterior mientras arrastraba a los elegantes magos.

Todos los que estaban presentes lo siguió afuera ¿Qué tenía planeado hacer Jellal?

-Jellal.-Hablo Makarov una vez que salió a la ciudad.- ¿Qué haces? Los necesitamos para la misión.-

-Con todo respeto Maestro.-Respondió el peliazul.-Creo que Fairy Tail se puede encargar solo de la misión, no necesitamos a Blue Pegasus, si es necesario me encargare yo mismo de la misión.-Termino de decir con una voz tétricamente apagada.

Dicho eso, con una fuerte y malvada patada, mando a volar por los cielos a los aun aturdidos magos.

Las hadas aprendieron que nunca había que meterse con Jellal Fernández.

Cuando Jellal se dio vuelta, dispuesto a entrar al Gremio se encontró con la desorientada mirada de todos los magos de Fairy Tail.

-Y entonces…-Comenzó a hablar Mirajane.-¿Cuándo es la boda?-Pregunto con su típica sonrisa.

Jellal enrojeció, mientras que a sus espaldas podía escuchar los balbuceos sin sentido de Erza Scarlet, que seguro estaría al borde del infarto, al igual que el.

Esa noche las personas pudieron ver 4 estrellas fugaces que surcaban los cielos, y muchos pudieron jurar que una de ellas gritaba ¡Men!

Jellal tenía unos celos…unos celos celestiales.

Por qué el sabía que Erza Scarlet, la mujer mas fuerte, la mujer llamada Titania, era suya, era suya y de nadie más. Y el era de ella.

* * *

**Creo que este es el mas largo que he hecho hasta ahora hahahaha, pero es que al ser Jellal me emocione, como me cae de bien ese chico xD**

**Espero que les haya gustado, no se si concuerdan conmigo en que tanto como Jellal como Erza cuando están celosos son un peligro para la humanidad, también pienso lo mismo de Laxus y Mira.**

**Ahora ustedes deben elegir la próxima pareja.**

**¿Cuál quieren que sea? ¿Agregamos una pareja más al conteo?**

**Eso lo decidirán ustedes c: ustedes mandan, yo obedezco.**

_1-Natsu-Lucy_

_.2-Elfman-Evergreen._

_3-Gajeel-Levy._

_4-Loke-Aries._

_5-Romeo-Wendy_

**Ahora shi, mi contestara los Review:**

**dark-light-girl-anna:** no te preocupes aunque no haya ganado esta vez ¡Pronto escribiere Nalu! Esos dos son simplemente perfectos.

**Erika:** Me encanta que te haya encantado :3 Gracias por los reviews de los dos oneshots anteriores, respecto al LaMi tengo pensando escribir una serie de historias que trate solo de ellos, asi que me encantaría que la leas cuando la suba. :D

**Adileyne:** Espero te haya gustado el Jerza :D

**Lizzie Taisho:** Muchas gracias por el Review :D me divertí mucho haciendo a un Jellal celoso, aunque me parece que este Jellal es un peligro para la sociedad, así todos aprenderán a que no se acerquen a su Erza xD espero te haya gustado c:

** :** ¡espero te haya gustado el Gruvia! :D Amo a Juvia por ser tan perseverante respecto a su amor por Gray, ese stripper debería tomarla más en cuenta :c muy mal hecho Gray.

**Mirajane Strauss:** El LaMi es simplemente perfecto w se ven tan sexys y peligrosos juntos, espero que Mashima Troll nos regale mas momento alegra que te haya gustado c:

He leído tus LaMi y son simplemente hermosos c:

**Misheru Taisho:** Laxus es alguien de temer, y Jellal, Jellal saca su Zeref interno por Erza xD tanto Jellal como Erza deben ser muy peligrosos con los celos xD

**Guest:** Ya lo he incluido, Wendy y Romeo son tan Kawaii, Mashima debería juntarlos *o*

**Vans-ImNotAShoe:** Ese Gray cuando saca sus celos tsundere es un amor xD lástima que los saca de muy de vez en cuando ¬¬ debería tratar mejor a la pobre juvia. Espero que te haya gustado el Gruvia :D

**Boy Hunter9980:** Gracias, me encanta que te haya gustado :D y espero que te guste el Jerza :D

**Lady Kiam:** ¡Espero que te haya gustado el Gruvia!

**nerea fernandes Scarlet:** Espero que te guste el Jerza :D ellos dos son uno de las parejas mas hermosas del anime.

**Bueno hadas eso es todo.**

**¡No se olviden de votar y dejar un Review!**

**Ustedes son los que me animan a seguir :D**

**¡Gracias por leer desde el fondo de mi kokoro!**

**¡Abrazo! ¡Aye!**


End file.
